Sentencing
by Olive343
Summary: Not for lack of trying, I seem unable to write a conventional romance piece. 63 sentence single-word prompts. Once they met, there was no one they could belong to save each other. An AU, cross-posted from SB.


1\. Defiance  
"And just who are you supposed to be?"

2\. One  
"So," she said to the bold henchman in the mask, "I suppose you're one of Lustrum's then?"

3\. Crack  
She would have gone by without a second thought if not for what came through the crack in the window as...

4\. Flute  
music that stopped her heart and brought her home rendered her helpless outside the dormitory.

5\. See  
It was a matter of moments before Seeing-Eye, snout and all, shimmered into existence behind her and, eyes-closed, she cast his borrowed vision into the room.

6\. Closeted  
Imagine her surprise when she saw the mask from before sitting in a closet as the same tall girl played music into the chill night.

7\. Embellish  
She really would say anything to get Annette to laugh, reflected Ciara as she recounted the time she and her dog had had tea and crackers on the moon.

8\. Preen  
"Well," she said, running a hand over her flat chest much to the other girl's blushing delight, "I am pretty amazing"

9\. Hand  
She loved watching Annette's long musician hands dancing over the metal tube in a way that seemed far more magical than anything she could do.

10\. Rage  
Someone would probably be very worried if they could see the contemplative look on Ciara's face as she examined the album poster.

11\. Done  
"I'm sorry," Even as she said the words part of her wondered who she was really telling, "but there's someone else."

12\. Caress  
It would likely be something of a surprise to the world at large that Glaistig Uaine, the equal of Eidolon, was helplessly ticklish.

13\. Burnt  
One very distracting kiss later and the two of them ordered in.

14\. Fingers  
The flute wasn't the only thing she could put her deft hands towards.

15\. Surprise  
"Close your eyes," she said, "and hold my hand," and Ciara's heart fluttered with the trust placed in her that she did so without question.

16\. Steps  
Annette gasped at the prairie she was suddenly standing in after stepping through the gap between two trees.

17\. Pull  
Ciara pulled her along, floating above the long grass and positively glowing.

18\. Picnic  
The clear view over the bay from what was Captain's Hill was stunning, but that wasn't what truly took Annette's breath away.

19\. Tangle  
She loved the feeling of Annette's hair as the curls slipped between her fingers.

20\. Grimm  
"Annette," she didn't know how to say how she felt about the book and it's pile of wrapping paper "it's wonderful."

21\. Study  
There was a slew of sleepless nights for both of them as the deadline for Annette's thesis loomed.

22\. Cry  
Annette never failed to cry out at Ciara's ministrations.

23\. Funeral  
Ciara wasn't usually one to shed tears for the dead - for her, those that died were never really gone - but the news of her father's passing brought out hot tears all the same.

24\. Scared  
The first time she showed Annette her fairies was the most terrified she could be remember being her entire life.

25\. Live  
"I'm not sure," Annette whispered softly, "that I should like to live without you."

26\. Dead  
"Nope. Never ever."

27\. Ghostly  
"I get that you're the one controlling them, but they are pretty creepy."

28\. Lines  
Different to her fairy that could force her way into alternates, this one allowed for projection into parallels.

29\. Ash  
The driver of the other car didn't even make it home before not even ash was drifting away on the wind.

30\. Wreck  
She knew without looking that the Annette in the car was dead but couldn't stop herself from looking anyway.

31\. Clutch  
When Annette came home to Ciara pale and puffy eyed, she didn't question it when the other woman held her like the most fragile thing in the world.

32\. Fly  
One to keep them warm, one to hold her tight and one to fly and Brockton Bay's nighttime became theirs with which to play.

33\. Second  
"I think it might be the second most amazing thing I've ever seen."

34\. First  
"You, of course," and between the blood in her cheeks and the sudden kiss Ciara almost lost her grip.

35\. Fall  
It hadn't truly mattered since Legend came out, but what some called sin Annette would fall gladly into every single time.

36\. Age  
The "Happy Birthday!" from the darkened room did nothing for Ciara's mood, though she would reluctantly admit way she had jumped up a foot in the air was quite funny -especially once she saw the photo with the stunned look on her face.

37\. Nails  
Annette shivered with delight as Ciara's long nails brushed against her neck

38\. Extinguished  
Without warning, no signs given, it was on a cold day in August that the golden man flickered and descended to the earth, falling slowly to pieces.

39\. Adrift  
She didn't know how to face the world without being Scion's faerie queen, and she didn't know how to face Annette without her face.

40\. Piper  
Every night Annette stayed awake, playing her flute until she simply fell asleep by the window.

41\. Home  
Whatever explanation there was can wait, because the moment she came through the door is the moment Annette crushed her to her chest.

42\. Story  
"I imagine youcthink you're some sort of Pied Piper by now."

43\. Blame  
"Well this makes twice that it's worked so can you really blame me?"

44\. Kiss  
"What are we, really?"

45\. Gossip  
"She can deny it all she wants but I still saw Assault and Battery making eyes at each other again."

46\. Cordial  
'You are cordially invited to the wedding of Daniel and Hannah.'

47\. Lovely  
"They do look lovely together, don't you think?" Ciara agrees, although it's not until she notices the knife pinning the bride's hair that she smiles broadly.

48\. Host  
Annette doesn't mind meeting all the heroes Ciara knows, but she would have very much preferred some warning that the Triumvirate were coming for tea.

49\. Lecture  
It's no great stretch to see that Annette loves teaching everyone, but even so, she almost chokes on the water in her glass when she notices Ciara sitting in the front of her lecture; pad out and looking attentive.

50\. Zodiac  
A pointed look shot out over the book as pictures twinkled in the cool air, "You know fortune telling from star signs is a load of bunk, right?"

51\. Reciprocate  
Annette's laughter was cut short when a cold lump of powdery return fire broke apart on her face.

52\. Shorts  
"If you buy those then I can't be held responsible for what I'm probably going to do if you start walking in front of me."

53\. Experiment  
"Huh, that could be fun to try."

54\. Shock  
Feather-light touches up Ciara's sides made her shiver at the tingling as something altogether new _-desire-_ coursed through her and made her body go weak.

55\. Gift  
"There's nothing you could possibly give me that you haven't already."

56\. Poltergeist  
It wasn't a very nice thing to do, moving someone's furniture about while they slept, but Armsmaster did have the very best reactions to their carry on.

57\. Lament  
Sometimes Annette wishes she could spend all her time with Ciara, but she soon remembers that it's the time apart that makes her appreciate her all the more.

58\. Prurient  
Never let it be said that they never lacked things to do.

59\. Control  
The question came out of nowhere and Ciara was breathless, as if struck, before Annette said the words that allowed her heart to restart...

60\. Matter  
"I don't think I'd mind if you had."

61\. Stone

"It matches your eyes, and when I saw it I simply had to," Annette explains as the emerald glimmers on the ring between them.

62\. Light  
When she spoke the words, her lover's delighted laugh made her feel like she might simply rise up off the ground.

63\. We  
"You're mine and I'm yours; I don't know that there's anything else we can possibly be."


End file.
